Not Just A Cute Face
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Pesky Dust gets transported to Jump City by accident, Jinx and Kitty find him and decide he'll be their plaything, but little do they know that the alien is more than just a cute face. Done as a request for Falconfox8. :)


**Falconfox8 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Teen Titans belongs to Warner Brothers and DC Comics. I only own Rachel and Cleo. **

**A/N: This is my first time writing Jinx and Kitty in a story from Teen Titans, so please be gentle in the reviews. It has been a while since I watched Teen Titans, so I may not get it completely right.**

* * *

**Not Just A Cute Face**

Pesky Dust giggled as he successfully put one of the criminals to sleep and entered their dreams to extract the information the Plumbers needed. Getting what he needed, he flew away, leaving the criminal to be confused and wondering what happened.

Rook smiled as the small fairy alien came up to him. "Very good, Pesky," he said. "Another successful retrieval."

"Thanks, Rook," Pesky said with a smile. "How's it look?"

"We've got enough to put Psyphon behind bars to the point that Chadzmuth can't get him out," Magister Tennyson said. "Good work, Pesky."

The alien nodded happily as the evidence was sent to the Celestialsapien courts, who at once decided the verdict for Psyphon's attempt to break into their courts. "Well, that's a wrap, as humans say," Magister Patelliday said with a chuckle.

Rook smiled at that, thinking about his beautiful fiancée, Rachel. Pesky Dust was thinking about his pet rabbit, Cleo, making a mental reminder to ask Rachel if she could spare a few carrots or lettuce leaves, which were two of Cleo's favorite snacks. Magister Tennyson smirked and gently cleared his throat, making both aliens jump and look a bit sheepish. "Things look good here," he said. "I think you boys earned some vacation time."

"Thank you, Magister Tennyson," Rook said and Pesky echoed the statement before both headed over to the transport beams, ready to head for home.

Suddenly, a beam of light struck the transport system and it activated while alarms went off. Rook quickly moved back, but Pesky hadn't been as lucky. A wormhole opened and he struggled to get free. "Rook!" He called out.

"Pesky! Grab hold!" The Revonnahgander called out, shooting out a grappling line towards his friend. The fairy alien grabbed it just as the G-Forces became much stronger. A few of the other Magisters and Plumbers quickly jumped in to help Rook pull their comrade to safety.

Pesky felt the pull become stronger. "It's really strong!" He called out, feeling it pull his wings as he struggled to fight it and pull himself towards the others.

"Don't let go!" One Magister said encouragingly.

"We've got you!" Another said. "Hang on!"

Lightning crackled before the G-Forces became strong enough to be a mini-tornado and began picking up loose items, one being a Proto-Tool in sword mode, which cut the grappling line and made the Plumbers fall back while Pesky got pulled into the wormhole. "Pesky Dust!" Rook called out in horror as the wormhole closed and it was quiet once again.

Everyone scrambled to make sure no one else got pulled into the wormhole and worked to get the office back right again while others tried to pinpoint Pesky's location. Rook called Rachel, who was horrified to learn the news. "He didn't get sent to the Null Void, did he?" She asked.

"No, we checked there first," he said. "This wasn't a controlled wormhole. Someone shot a beam of intense power at the transport machine."

"Do you know who?" She asked.

"No, but we'll find out once we find Pesky and bring him home," the Revonnahgander said.

"I hope he's okay," Rachel said, worried about the fairy that was one of her dearest friends and brothers. He had saved her from Khyber years ago and it was only thanks to him that she had gotten away from that hunter.

"We'll find him, my love," Rook promised her, also worried about his friend.

* * *

_Meanwhile, far away..._

Pesky Dust flew out of the wormhole, somehow still staying conscious and he shook his head. "Ouch, what a ride," he said before looking around, seeing a sign that made him curious. "Welcome to Jump City," he read. "Never heard of this place before."

He was about to look it up when he heard two feminine squeals and turned to find two girls looking at him. One had pale white skin and pink hair with black clothes while the other was tanned with blonde hair and dressed in an expensive dress. "Oh, look! Isn't it just cute?!" The blonde-haired girl asked.

"It really is," said the pink-haired girl. "But...what is it? A fairy?"

"An alien fairy, actually," Pesky Dust said, his soft voice making them squeal again.

"So it's a she!" Kitty said.

"Correction: I'm a 'he'," he said, deciding to let that slide since it seemed these two hadn't met an alien like him before. He grunted as Kitty grabbed him and squeezed him in a hug.

"Come on, Jinx. I believe we just found what to do with our day," the blonde-haired girl said.

"Make this cute little guy our plaything?" Jinx asked. "Well, it sure beats getting our butts handed to us by those goody-goody Teen Titans."

Pesky began to have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

_Two hours later... _

The fairy alien wiped at his face in disgust, using some makeup remover to wipe away the makeup that the girls had put on him. "It's one thing to have babies draw on your face, but another thing for older girls putting makeup on you as if you're a play doll," he said.

There had been a few times when the little ones of the Grant Mansion had drawn on his face, but it had been with washable face paint, so he hadn't minded, but this makeup wasn't coming off as easily, though he was finally making some progress with the makeup remover. "It's only a matter of time before they try to use my powers for something," he said to himself before it hit him and he smiled, deciding on what to do.

Jinx and Kitty were both in Jinx's room and were giggling over pictures. "Oh, what if we gave him this outfit?" The pink-haired girl said.

"Oh, and add this to is," Kitty said, holding up a hat.

"Now that would be cute," Jinx said in agreement.

Pesky Dust flew above them, unseen as he pointed at them. Sleep dust floated down to the two girls and they fell asleep, to which the alien entered their dreams, seeing a T-shaped tower it the distance. "Oh, those goody-goodies won't stop us this time!" Kitty said with an evil smile.

"We'll get them!" Jinx said.

Smirking as they inadvertently showed him how to get to the tower, Pesky exited their dreams, dumping more sleeping powder on them before teleporting away. "I'm more than just a cute face," he said to no one in particular.

He was relieved when he made it outside and he saw the tower in the distance, pulling out his computer and looking up the 'Teen Titans', pleased to see they were in the hero database. "Well, it's a start," he said, flying over there.

* * *

Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg had just gotten back with the pizza while Starfire and Raven had just gotten back from patrol. "Oddly, it was quiet," the purple-haired girl said. "I would have thought Jinx and Kitty would have been after us after defeating them."

"Maybe they got bored with getting their butts kicked," Beast Boy said with a smirk.

"Not exactly."

The new voice made them jump before Pesky made his appearance, holding his hands up in surrender. "Teen Titans, I am a humble traveler who needs your help," he said.

Starfire squealed. "He's so cute!" She said, flying up and hugging Pesky Dust, who grunted in surprise.

Robin was stunned. "Um, what is that?" He asked.

"It looks like a fairy, but...could it be?" Cyborg asked.

"Not...quite," Pesky said, getting free from Starfire, who looked a little sheepish.

"Sorry, it's just that I've heard of your kind, but have never seen one of you before," she said apologetically.

He chuckled. "That's alright," he said. "But in answer to your questions: I'm an alien and yes, I do look like a fairy."

It was quiet for a moment. "So...you need to get home?" Raven asked.

"Yes," Pesky said. "My sister will be worried about me. Can you help me get back to her?"

"Sure," Robin said.

"I'm sure we can find the coordinates to where you need to go easily," Cyborg said. "By the way, what did you mean by Jinx and Kitty not getting bored?"

"I met them," the alien said. "And they are peacefully sleeping and will be until morning."

Starfire gasped. "Then we must surely help you, friend!" She said. "For you have kindly helped us."

"Oh, it was nothing," Pesky said bashfully.

It didn't take long for the computers as the tower to find the right coordinates and open a wormhole. "Thanks again," the alien said gratefully.

"Anytime," Robin said with a smile as they watched the alien fly through the wormhole.

"I wonder if he'll visit again," Beast Boy said.

"I hope so," Starfire said with a smile.

Raven couldn't help a small smile. "He's a good ally," she said softly.

* * *

_Back at Plumber HQ..._

The atmosphere was happy as the Plumbers welcomed their teammate back. "Where did you go?" One asked.

"A place called Jump City," he said. "I met up with the Teen Titans and they were able to get me back here."

Rook smiled. "That's good, because I know two certain someones who would be ecstatic to see you," he said.

Rachel was at home when the transport beams turned on and she turned to find not only the man she had given her heart to come into the living room, but Pesky Dust was with him. "Pesky!" She said in relief, running up to him and hugging him. "Oh, I was so worried about you! Are you okay? What happened?"

He chuckled and gently stopped her questions. "I got transported somewhere else, but met some kind heroes that got me back to HQ and yes, I'm okay," he said before perking up. "By the way, do you have any carrots or lettuce leaves you could spare?"

Smiling, she gave him a few carrots and some lettuce leaves. "Here you go," she said. "Cleo's been waiting for you."

The small alien headed outside where he saw Cleo hopping around a little. Smiling, he clicked his tongue softly. "Cleo, here girl," he called to her. "I've got your favorite snacks."

The bunny, smelling the food, turned and hopped/ran towards her owner, making him laugh as she hopped into his lap, content to lay there while she ate her favorite snacks. As she ate, Pesky petted her gently, glad to be there with her, giggling to himself as he knew that Jinx and Kitty would wake up confused and wondering what had happened. "Good thing I'm not just a cute face," he said quietly as Cleo continued eating happily.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
